


Addicted

by lovelyairi



Series: Mood/Experimental [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cause it happens a lot, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vampires, don't worry he gets saved before anything happens, drink responsibly, just something quick for Halloween, near case of non con, not from our mains, that's my new tag for when alcohol influences my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin goes out into the nightLooking for a certain individual to quench his thirst
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Mood/Experimental [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!  
> I hope you all manage to celebrate it in your own ways WHILE SOCIAL DISTANCING  
> Take care y'all!  
> P.S. If you wanna follow me on twt you can find me @k_ajima

Jongin runs his hand through his hair and he sighs, leaning back into the leather seat underneath him. His head tilts as he rests his head against the wall behind him and he lifts his glass to his lips, a smirk on his lips as he throws back the rest of the heavy liquor in his glass. The music in the club was loud, unbearably so but Jongin would rather his eardrums throb than hear the thoughts in his head right now. His friends that he’d arrived with were elsewhere but then again it wasn’t like they were looking out for each other or anything like that. They were all doing their own thing and when Jongin was invited to this table he didn’t find any real reason to refuse. And so Jongin graciously accepted the drink offered to him when he accompanied one of the many strangers up to the bar. At least the bartender had been obvious with his drink and ensured there were no drugs involved because Jongin was only looking for one person in particular tonight. 

It just took a little courage to begin his search.

Finding the music a little too loud for his liking Jongin decides to leave. Where to? He doesn’t know yet. He just needs to be out of here. He turns to the man sitting beside him and he smiles at him before he walks out, putting his leather jacket on before he waves the bouncer a goodnight. Jongin yawns as the warm air hits his face and the city sounds muted the moment the door closes behind him. The door opens again but Jongin doesn’t turn around, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he continues down the block towards the bus stop. What he doesn’t expect however is for a strong grip to pull him into the nearby alleyway. Jongin gasps as his back hits the brick wall harshly and his head is still semi clear thankfully as he looks up at his assailant. Jongin comes face to face with a familiar face from the club but not familiar enough because he didn’t know his name. Was this the person he was sitting beside? He looks so different under the streetlights. 

“Where were you going? I think you owe me something,” the man says in a sleazy tone, looking over Jongin’s body without an ounce of subtlety. Jongin tries to fight his way out of the man’s uncomfortable grip but that only gets him slammed back against the wall. Jongin frowns and he sighs.

“Look buddy, I don’t know what you think I owe you but I don’t owe you anything. You bought me a drink, I accepted it. That’s that,” Jongin says with a bite to his voice. He really doesn’t appreciate this at all. The man doesn’t seem accepting of his answer however because he leans in close and Jongin is forced to bring up his knee. The man doubles over in pain and Jongin turns to run but due to his luck the creep must be some kind of track star because he catches up to Jongin and pulls him back into the alleyway.

“Leave me alone!” He cries and falls back when the hands grabbing at him suddenly disappear. Jongin falls on his ass unceremoniously and he whines at the pain. Just as he’s about to turn around and start cursing he sees that the man is lying motionless on the ground. Jongin looks up with his breath hitched, anticipating rushing through his blood and he licks his lips when he sees a familiar face. A face he has been longing to see. 

“Kyungsoo,” he whimpers and Kyungsoo is glaring at him. It would seem whenever they meet he does that but Jongin doesn’t care. He wanted to see him and now he was here. Jongin pushes himself off of the ground and he’s pleased when Kyungsoo doesn’t vanish like he usually does. Instead he seems angry, Jongin doesn’t mind. He really doesn’t. As long as it shows that Kyungsoo does indeed care about him.

“I’ve  _ told _ you time and time again, that you should take care of yourself. I won’t always be here to save you Jongin and one day it’s going to get you into trouble,” Kyungsoo’s eyes glow red and his fangs elongate at his rage. Jongin shivers at the sight but it was the way he loved seeing him the most. There was something so dangerous yet alluring about Kyungsoo’s true form. He steps forward and Kyungsoo unconsciously steps back, his nostrils flaring and his fists clenched like he was stopping himself from doing something rash. But Jongin steps even closer and he backs Kyungsoo into the wall behind them, giving him space but not enough so that he could run away. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is fuming mad but he smiles.

“That’s a lie,” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo looks downright offended.

“You would never leave me unprotected. I don’t even have to call for you and you’ll come to save the day,” Jongin exhales as he steps closer to Kyungsoo. Their positions are switched in the blink of an eye and Jongin is pressed against the wall once more but this time with Kyungsoo’s body against his own, he wants to put his arms around him but Kyungsoo pins his wrists to the wall. Jongin doesn’t fight, knowing that Kyungsoo was stronger than he could ever be. Jongin licks his lips as Kyungsoo leans into the crook of neck, inhaling his scent deeply. There’s an inhuman growl that rips its way out of the vampire’s throat and Jongin whimpers in need.

“Your blood smells like shit. You think I’ll drink from you?” Kyungsoo growls and Jongin’s mouth falls open when the vampire leans in and licks his upper lip. Kyungsoo lifts one knee and Jongin immediately straddles his thigh, rolling his body forward to feel more of him. Kyungsoo doesn’t make it so easy though and he continues licking Jongin’s lips, long kitten licks that slowly drive him crazy.

“Please Kyungsoo,” Jongin whines and Kyungsoo tightens his grip on his wrists. Kyungsoo’s free hand begins to wander along his torso, up his crop top and across his nipples. It then slides down to his belly button, running along his happy trail before disappearing. Jongin ruts forward again, frustrated.

“You dressed up so pretty tonight Jongin, so beautiful,” Kyungsoo whispers into his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe. Jongin gasps and he thanks god when Kyungsoo finally lets his hands go, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and resting them on his shoulders. Jongin leans closer and Kyungsoo doesn’t stop him, smirking when their lips are a centimetre apart.

“Beautiful, just for you,” Jongin whispers against his lips before he finally kisses him. Kyungsoo kisses him back and the feeling is enough to have Jongin feeling high off of his mind. This felt so good. Being in Kyungsoo’s arms, being surrounded by Kyungsoo, touching Kyungsoo, kissing Kyungsoo. Jongin kissed him like he needed his touch to breathe and Kyungsoo let him have his way. Jongin moans when Kyungsoo grabs his ass and he gasps when Kyungsoo lowers his leg, holding him up in the air like he weighed nothing. 

“Feed me beautiful,” Kyungsoo’s voice is all he can hear and he closes his eyes, tilting his head back to bare his skin for Kyungsoo to take, for him to own. Kyungsoo leans in and presses a kiss against his neck before he licks at the skin, feeling the blood rushing underneath his tongue. Without hesitating he bites down and Jongin groans loudly, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo tighter. 

Kyungsoo begins to  _ rut _ up against him and Jongin swears that he’ll be the absolute death of him. They both rub against each other, desperate to reach their releases and Jongin knows that he’s close. Kyungsoo pulls away from his neck and licks at the wound as Jongin opens his eyes. He stares at Kyungsoo’s debauched state, mesmerized by his glowing eyes and blood stained lips. Kyungsoo leans in for a kiss first and sets Jongin down on the ground before he grabs one of his legs and begins thrusting against him harshly. Jongin moans loudly into his mouth, lips falling open as Kyungsoo sucks on his tongue. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin pants and Kyungsoo only kisses him more. Jongin comes first, shuddering uncontrollably and whimpering into Kyungsoo’s lips as the vampire keeps going, smiling knowing that Jongin was a complete mess because of him. Just as Kyungsoo is about to come Jongin pulls away from him and gets down on his knees, hurriedly pulling down the vampire’s sweatpants before he takes hold of his swollen cock, jerking it off in long strokes with the head directed to his open mouth as he sticks out of tongue. 

“Fuck Jongin, open up,” Kyungsoo curses at the sight and he releases in long white streaks across Jongin’s face. Before he finishes he tangles his fingers in the human’s hair and thrusts deep into his mouth, not stopping until Jongin is choking against his pelvis and he’s sure that Jongin is drinking every drop. Once he’s done he pulls out and looks down at Jongin while licking his lips.

“My pretty human,” Kyungsoo whispers as he holds his cock and slaps the tip against Jongin’s tongue. Jongin preens at the praise and he tucks Kyungsoo’s cock back into his pants, not without one last kiss to the clothed head before he stands on his own two feet. Almost stumbling due to his heels. Kyungsoo holds his face lovingly and begins to lick him clean of the cum, collecting it all on his tongue before he kisses Jongin again. Their tongues share the release and Kyungsoo bites his lip, the taste of blood spreading through their kiss. It was a reminder. A reminder of tonight. Jongin holds onto Kyungsoo and he doesn’t want to let him go.

“I’m not done yet, I haven’t had enough,” Jongin shakes his head and Kyungsoo kisses his forehead, leaning up on the tips of his toes to do so. 

“Don’t put yourself in danger anymore Jongin. I  _ mean  _ it. I will come to you soon,” Kyungsoo says before he gives Jongin one last kiss and when he opens his eyes, he’s gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn considering my summary I should've done like a fake thing where y'all thought Jongin was the vampire  
> Oh well LOL  
> Thank you for taking time to read this, please lemme know what you thought!  
> Again, Happy Halloween and take care everyone  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. Tiggi if you read this I wanna know what your thoughts are okay ;)


End file.
